Golem
Golems are several types of magically created constructs. They are mindless, emotionless creations that only know how to fulfil the orders of their creators. While at rest they generally appear like Statues or Sculptures Abilities They are tough, fearsome combatants with incredible defenses. Although they move like living creatures, they are merely animated objects, giving them several advantages and disadvantages in battle. As constructs, golems were innately immune to a number of attacks; among these were mind-altering, poison, sleep, paralysis, stunning, disease and death maigc as well as many other spells depending on the type of Golem. They never tire, get confused or distracted, futhermore they can see perfectly even in pitch black. Creation The creator of a Golem is typically some kind of mage, both of whom havr control over the creature. The creation process involves a spirit or daedra to be bound against its will into that of the Golem. Types of Golems Golems can be created from virtually any material but the most prevalent ones are * Adamantium golem: Incredibly resilient golems that are frequently found in Niikazad and in Adamantium Hall, usually in the service of extremely powerful masters. Possibly one of the more powerful variants. * Brass golem: Made of brass, these are created to fulfill one goal, set at the time of their creation, and wait with absolute patience until activated to perform this task. * Bronze golem: by far the most heavily armoured golem. These 16 feet tall powerful golems are often crafted from pure bronze. * Chain golem: Creatures composed entirely of shifting chains that vary in size and shape. Usually they serve as bodyguards to incredibly powerful creatures. * Coral golem: Resembling aquatic sea-creatures in shape, such as fish or crabs, they are made entirely of living coral. They are created to guard threatened aquatic regions or to attack the ships of intruders. * Crystal golem: Crystal golems are constructed from dagger-like shards of crystal and are surprisingly resilient given their fragile appearance. They can throw these crystals at their foes as missile weapons. * Dragonbone Golem: Crafted from the skeletons of one or more dragons and wired together into a gruesome whole, these are easily mistaken for skeletal dragons. They wade into combat without hesitation as commanded by their creators. * Equine golem: Golems shaped as heavy warhorses. They are faster and more agile than a regular golem, but less durable. They are crafted from thick hardwoods and an animating spirit. * Fetcherfly golem: giant animated Fetcherfly hives usually found in the Ashlands of Vvardenfell, they are considered a type of Daedra. * Ice golem: A humanoid formed of roughly chiseled ice, standing 9 feet tall and weighing around 800 pounds. They appear similar in appearance to Frost Atronachs, there is also no reference to Ice Golems being vulnerable to any tipe of Fire. * Iron golem: Iron Golems have the appearance of a great humanoid composed with large metal plates, highlighting the giant shoulders. The Iron Golem is immune to non-enchanted weapons below Mithril or Dwarven materials. A Number of these golem inhabited Labyrinthina during the Third Era. * Mithril golem: Relatively lightweight golems that move with astounding agility, frequently surprising would-be adversaries. * Mud golem: Mud golems have empty hollow eye sockets with glowing red spheres in them. * Sand golem: Sand golems are incredibly evasive constructs that were more intelligent than most golems and could transform into storms of sand. * Stone golem: Golems of stone are highly resistant to attacks, assembled with rock, they are created by wizards to defend dungeons and carry other important tasks. Trivia *The idea of a "golem," a manipulable soldier made out of magically animated mud or clay created to protect Jews during pogroms or other times of antisemitism, actually is a part of European-Jewish folklore and mythology. The earliest-known written description of a golem's creation dates from the late 1100s or early 1200s. The most famous version of the golem myth comes from 16th-Century Prague, where a Rabbi named Judah Loew ben Bezalel was fabled to have created a golem to protect Prague's Jews from pogroms. *Golems have existed in The Elder Scrolls since The Elder Scrolls: Arena and appeared mostly in Labyrinthian as well as Shalidor's Lair, they later reappeared in Online and Legends, with the appearance of Fetcherfly Golems. *This article was based on The Elder Scrolls but with DnD elements to fill in the holes, thus it's mostly lore-friendly for any canon. Category:Creatures